This invention relates to programmed switch assemblies adaptable for use with game boards as well as for other uses, such as educational and security devices. Insofar as its recreational adaptations are concerned, the present application is an improvement over the game board device disclosed in my prior copending application, Ser. No. 958,360, filed Nov. 3, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,571.
According to the disclosure in my prior patent game board of the "Bingo" card type is provided wherein the board display panel is divided into a plurality of rectangular zones within which manually operable switches are mounted adjacent windows through which changeable zone identifying indicia are exposed. Groups of switches when actuated by a player in certain patterns establish conductive paths through a programmed circuit to energize an indicator signifying a winning game. Such a game board arrangement enables the playing of the game by sight handicapped persons through the manipulation of the manually operable switches on zones identified by indicia capable of being sensed through touch. The foregoing type of game board furthermore provides heightened interest to sighted players as well.
An important object is to provide a programmed control board assembly that is easier to reset and change its program.
A further object is to provide a programmable switch assembly that is easy to operate, economical to manufacture, and adaptable for many uses.